Forthwith
by angel0wonder
Summary: Questionable snippets of team RWBY in various compromising positions.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Roobs."

"What up, Yang?"

"Who's that fly huney I spy walking our halls?"

Ruby looked to where Yang was pointing. "Oh, that's Weiss's big sis, Winter."

Yang let out an impressed whistle, looking the other woman up and down. "I bet she's super kinky."

Ruby immediately looked distressed. "Yang, no."

"Yang _yes."_

"Oh crud." Ruby ran away from the scene of the crime about to take place, rose petals floating behind her. She wouldn't risk the damage Weiss would inflict on them if she caught wind of what was happening.

Yang walked up to Winter with all the strut she had to offer.

"Hey, sexy thang," Yang greeted with a grin. She was met with a frozen gaze that was more akin to the wrath of a frost troll than Weiss's annoyed looks.

"I beg your pardon?" Winter asked as her hand rested on the hilt of her weapon, power emanating in her stance.

Yang continued unfazed. She pulled a quarter out of her pocket. "Could you flip this coin for me? I was wondering if you would give me heads or tails tonight." Yang winked winningly.

Winter stared at her like a dragon in disbelief. Yang sealed her fate with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.

* * *

An hour later Ruby was wondering if Yang was still alive when she got a text.

" _I GOT TAILS! #winteriscoming_ " The text read. Ruby was confused but then Yang had an attachment in the message. It was a rather intimate picture that made Ruby squeal and go as red as her cape.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked from behind her. Instinctive action claimed Ruby and she threw her scroll down on the ground and instantly smashed it with her boot.

"NOTHINGITWASNOTHINGMMKAY," Ruby yelled incoherently, sweating profusely and being overall extremely suspicious.

Weiss eyed her partner warily. "Okaaaay… Have you seen Winter? She was supposed to meet up with me today."

Ruby shook her head rapidly, eyes darting about as if there was a drunk bee spinning about her head. "Nope! Especially not her butt!"

"Excuse me?"

Near them, Blake whistled lowly at her scroll. "She got tails. Nice."


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss kind of did this little hop thing while they're making out that Yang just found outright adorable. Whenever she did it, huffing against Yang's lips in frustration, the blonde couldn't help grinning smugly. At the silent request Yang reached down and hoisted the shorter girl up so that Weiss could wrap her ballerina legs around her waist while Yang flaunted her prize all the way towards the nearest wall.

With her back pressed against the wall, collars exposed and combat skirt pushed up over her hips - courtesy of Yang's wandering hands - Weiss was as demanding as ever. She tugged at Yang's top forcefully, as if she was thinking about escaping, as their lips opened and meshed together in an unsatisfied dance. It was easier to do this when their heights were on the same level and Yang was more than happy to provide the level playing field. It was certainly a better idea then when she had suggested Weiss stand on stepping stool. That hadn't gone over very well.

Yang kept her hips close and against Weiss so that she was securely pinned to the wall. Weiss started squirming, pressing closer to her teammate. Yang could feel the heat pressed against her stomach and the arousal fed Yang's confidence better than a beating fueled her semblance.

Weiss made this little yelp in surprise when Yang pushed her even farther up the all with ease. She held the other girl up in her powerful arms until Weiss's legs went over her shoulders. From this angle Yang had the best upskirt view in the world and she did not let it go to waste.

"Have you ever been this high up in your entire life?"

"Shut _up,_ Yang."

Luckily Weiss had amazing balance, the hands on top of Yang's head behaving themselves and not ruining Yang's money-making hair. Though Yang almost wished she would simply so she could feel more of how much Weiss enjoyed this. Even if the way she dripped heavily against Yang's eager mouth and her cries of pleasure were evidence enough.

Yang ate her out until she could feel the thighs pressed against her shoulders quaking. Weiss was pitching forward slightly, curling in towards the stimulation as much as her precarious position allowed. Yang nuzzled her face against the source of that heady scent, nose pressed into her clit, tongue swirling and dipping into Weiss. Her voice stuttered, cries increasing in volume, and her fingers dug painfully into her scalp. Timing perfect, Yang went for her knockout move, sucking on the other girl's clit. Weiss nearly fell over, but she clamped her thighs around Yang's head and arched her back against the wall, riding out the blissful orgasm until Yang was tapping out from suffocating under Weiss's skirt.

Weiss slipped down Yang's body, her feet unsteady on the ground. Yang held her up, going for a kiss but Weiss stopped her with a glare. Yang rolled her eyes and wiped her mouth and chin with the back of her hand, grumbling. When Weiss was satisfied by her effort, the dragged her teammate down a brief, beautifully rough kiss that left Yang's head spinning, her hand having to shoot out to support herself against the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

"... _Ruby? Hello_?" a voice called out from the computer screen. The freshly answered skype call was confused at the lack of a partner at the other end of the screen. Sensing her cue, Ruby dramatically rolled her office chair at its highest speed, sailing past the computer screen with a "HEEEEEEYYYY-" before she overestimated the speed her chair could handle. The chair colliding with the opposite wall interrupted her dramatic entrance.

It took a few seconds for Ruby to collect the chair and place it back in its proper place with an embarrassed smile. "Still alive!" The handle fell off and clattered to the floor noisily.

Weiss chuckled dryly. " _I don't know whether I miss you or if I'm glad I don't have to pick up after you for another week_."

"I don't think I've ever seen you pick anything up in my life," Ruby quipped with a tilt of her head.

" _I don't suppose you count then_?"

Ruby gasped, her grin comically wide. "Was that flirting? You do miss me!"

" _You're always getting ahead of yourself,_ " Weiss groused from the screen, even as she smiled. " _Though I do miss you._ "

"Ok, now that we've got hellos out of the way..." Ruby made the same face she made when looking at the latest weapon's technology. A quite lecherous look indeed. "Show me your boobies."

" _Ruby_ ," Weiss sighed from the computer screen. It was amazing how quickly she could adapt her tone as quickly as Ruby's semblance.

"Wha-" Ruby threw her hands up before Weiss could finish her rebuke, nearly knocking the headphones off her head. "But I haven't seen them all week!" Ruby pleaded.

Weiss scowled, cheeks reddened noticeably even through the webcam. " _Seriously, do you have no self control while I'm away?_ "

Ruby shook her head. "Nuh uh!"

Weiss groaned in exasperation, but Ruby knew she wasn't actually mad. Not yet, anyway. Depending on how she played her cards, she would either yield great rewards or bring about disaster. Like no boobies ever again. But Ruby was not known for being cautious!

"It's just," Ruby skipped her 'suave eyebrows' and went with her 'give me all the cookies' face, which really was just a variation of a puppy look. "I miss my delicious snowcone wife…"

" _Oh god._ " Weiss eyed Ruby's face with consideration for a few seconds and Ruby was sure she failed when the other woman asked, " _Are you alone_?"

"YES! Yes I am," Ruby quickly affirmed, sitting a little straighter in her seat. Hey face glowed hopefully and Weiss sighed and started unbuttoning her top. Ruby squealed in anticipation. She leaned as close to the screen as she could get, eyes and grin wide as Weiss gracefully slipped the bra straps down her shoulders. "Ohmygod! The great snowy peaks themselves!"

" _Ruby Rose, if you're not naked as well in the next five seconds I am ending this skype call_."

Ruby 'eek'd and tried to make it happen, forgetting that she had headphones on and ended up yanking the cord out. "Curses!"

When she was trying to focus on plugging it back in and unbuttoning her pants at the same time, a blonde head appeared behind her.

"Hey Roobles, watcha doin?" Yang's announced presence prompted both Ruby and Weiss to scream and scramble. Before a red Weiss ended the connection, Yang whistled. "Whoa, the great snowy peaks themselves!"

"Nooo, my snowcone!" Ruby cried. She turned to Yang, angry tears in the corners of her eyes. "Yang! What the heck?"

Yang looked at Ruby incredulously and pointed at her bed. "I was sitting RIGHT THERE when you said you were alone in the room. I had to put a stop to it!"

"It's been a week!" Ruby reasoned.

"Ruby has a point," Blake remarked from the other side of the room as she flipped casually through her book. "A week is a long time."

Yang gestured wildly at Blake, expression shocked. "Are you kidding me?"

Blake ignored her and smiled at Ruby, bestowing her blessing. "Call her back. We'll be quiet."

"Yay!" Ruby fist pumped.

Yang ran a hand through her hair, stumped. "Well... If she's naked, I'm going to get naked too," she shrugged as she whipped the scarf off her neck.

Blake slowly put her book down as Yang dragged the shirt over her head. "That's only fair."

Ruby shh'd them pointedly as she dialed Weiss back.


End file.
